


Bravura

by emmish



Series: Odyssey [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Banter, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys Will Be Boys, Christmas, Coming In Pants, Cuddling and Snuggling, Dry Humping, Elf Zero, Established Relationship, Facials, First Time, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Getting to Third Base, Happy Ending, Intercrural Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Onanism, Oral Sex, Pizza, Proposals, Rimming, Romance, Secret Santa, Sexting, Simulated Sex, Texting, gift-giving, obligatory christmas fic, pseudo sex, xmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-15 06:52:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmish/pseuds/emmish
Summary: Sequel to 'Right Hand on Red.'After the success of the Halloween party, a festive Secret Santa is in order.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Speedofsound60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speedofsound60/gifts).



> ~ a.k.a. 'Splooge! A Christmas Opera.'
> 
> XD Another holiday fic inspired by a prompt from SpeedofSound60!

 

 _Hey you up for tonight?_ (ﾉ>ω<)ﾉ :｡･:*:･ﾟ’★,｡･:*:･ﾟ’☆ _\- P_

 

Noctis felt the private buzz of his text and raised his eyes under his long black fringe, glancing furtively across the gathered council members in the vast, echoing boardroom. Seated at an inconceivably heavy black table, the assembly was listening to a wizened but razor-sharp woman speaking at length about appointing a new Environmental Minister. Her voice bounced and faded as it rose up into the lofty, dust-aged air of the gargantuan hall.

As subtly as he could, Noctis looked down into his lap, thumbing back a reply.

 

_I'm in a meeting! - N_

 

 _Then dont back text, silly. lol. but I know u cant resist me_ ( ˘ ³˘)* _\- P_

 

_Ur in so much trouble – N_

 

 _Promise?_ (｡◝‿◜｡) _\- P_

 

The Prince huffed a short burst of laughter, and belatedly tried to disguise it as a series of coughs. To his gratification, the speaker hadn't even paused. He doubted, in fact, whether anybody would care if he just sat and texted openly. In spite of his assiduous efforts to partake and avail himself of all information being presented in these meetings, he felt that the other council members (excluding his dad), with their apparent combined age of about nine hundred, looked down on him as immature, uninterested, and ultimately unimportant in their discussions. A mere figurehead, without anything to say for himself. He liked to irritate them by raising his hand and quoting papers that they didn't think he was even capable of reading, or suggesting a political idea that, to their surprise, wasn't something that he had overheard whilst wasting his youth in the arcade.

Every time one of his ideas became policy, he smugly chalked himself up another point on his mental scoreboard. His phone ceased buzzing, and he rather grudgingly turned his attention back to the speech, whilst gazing with unending awe at the god-sized black marble angels that guarded the perimeter of the ceiling. 

* * *

 

Prompto wrapped his green scarf around his face one more time, exhaling into the fabric and enjoying the brief warm, damp heat against his face, before the end of the material fell away again. December had just begun, and Insomnia was dark, dry, and bitterly cold. He had just exited a job interview for a Christmas temp at a chocolate store, and was feeling quietly confident. He had no experience, but he was young, and fairly bright, and years of severe anxiety had forced him to learn to present a fake exterior with the best of them. He could easily falsify being chatty, and approachable, and boundlessly energetic for the customers; he had been doing it for years.

It was going to be hard work doing it non-stop for whole shifts though, and he just hoped the endless gorgeous selections of chocolate wouldn't be too tempting as a kind of sugary comfort blanket. The last thing he needed, now that he and Noctis were officially together, was to start piling on the pounds again.

He continued to thank his lucky stars that the Halloween party had gone as flawlessly as it had. His confession hadn't been rejected, he and Noct had made out, and when they had both vacated the princely bedroom, red-faced and trying to compose themselves, they hadn't been reprimanded.

Far from it, Ignis had cheerfully informed them that he was now 500 gil richer from a running bet he had with Gladio. Gladio, instead of betting against Ignis that the two of them would get together, had agreed whole-heartedly that it was going to happen, one way or another. He only lost because he didn't think things would come to a head until at least the next year. They had all come away from it content, and with the advisor setting a date for another festive get-together, as well as proposing a Secret Santa between the four of them.

Only a few days earlier, Ignis had conducted a flying visit to Prompto's house, where he was home alone as usual. In one of oddest conversations he had ever had with the advisor, he had found himself greeting Iggy at the door of one of the Palace's convoy of identical black cars. A small glass bowl filled with a few pieces of folded paper was offered to him through the rolled-down window, and he had wordlessly taken one before Ignis explained what it was. Somewhat relieved that he hadn't accidentally just taken part in some sort of underhand coded ritual, Prompto had unfolded the paper and sniggered to himself at his Secret Santa designation.

Now, a few hours after texting Noct in his meeting (he had forgotten the council was convening today, and _really_ hoped he hadn't landed Noctis in trouble), he had just enough time to cycle back to his house and get ready for their evening together at the Prince's apartment. It was a home away from home for Prompto, even though he didn't, in actuality, spend as much time there as he might have liked. With Noct's demanding schedule and his daily life dictated almost 100% by his advisors, their snug gaming and chilling-out nights were a relative rarity.

As Noctis got older and his responsibilities grew in number and gravity, they would sadly only get rarer, and Prompto intended to make the most of the time that they had. By the time Noctis was crowned King and had to run the whole frickin' country...well, he had no doubt that by then, the Prince would have grown bored of him. Or, his staff would have weeded him out of Noct's life, possibly by threat or force.

But...he didn't want to think about _that_.

 

* * *

 

_We still on right? - N_

 

Noctis reclined on his hefty, squeaky-leather black couch, staring at the music channel playing on his massive flatscreen. Idly tapping his bare feet against the arm, he glanced at a neon clock on the coffee table. There was still time, but...every minute Prompto wasn't here was a minute wasted, as far as Noctis was concerned.

 

_Hey calm down im getting ready. U said 8 thats in like an hour – P_

 

_Get here faster – N_

 

_Someones horny haha – P_

 

_Not just that – N_

 

_Aw you miss me – P_

 

_If I admit it will you get here faster? - N_

 

_Totally – P_

 

_Miss you – N_

 

_dude im crying – P_

 

 _with laughter?_ (；¬＿¬) _\- N_

 

_nah lol happy tears. cu soon – P_

 

 _Oh! and miss you too_ (✿ *‿*) _– P_

 

Snorting with laughter, Noctis tossed his phone aside and stood up with a groan, going to the nearest reflective surface to check his hair for the third time.

 

* * *

 

Prompto rapped enthusiastically on the apartment door twenty minutes later, and yelped in surprise when it was opened almost immediately, and a dark Prince swept out, seizing him in his arms and snogging him thoroughly. Giggling messily into the kiss, almost bursting with glee, the blond reciprocated eagerly, sighing and smoothing his hands up and down Noct's lean back.

“What 'bout the neighbours,” he teased, as Noct's mouth moved to nip at his earlobe.

“You know damn well this whole floor is mine,” the Prince growled, snickering. He flashed a rare, toothy grin as he pulled back, his dark eyes narrowing sweetly under his long hair. Taking his best friend's hand, he led him inside the apartment.

 

* * *

 

It had been just over a month since their 'first time' together, and as yet neither of them had had the nerve to ask for full sex, though they both joked about it. Besides, the foreplay usually resulted in quick and glorious orgasms, so they may not even have been able to make it to the main event. And anyway, who would top, and who would bottom? The question had crossed both their minds, and remained unvoiced.

It remained unvoiced now, as both men chuckled into each other's mouths, bundling down inelegantly onto the hefty couch. Prompto wriggled and writhed until he was on top, and ground his hips, clad in tight jeans, against Noct's crotch, eliciting a tight, high-pitched groan. The lights were off in the main room, but the glare of the huge TV on the wall and a couple of discreet spotlights meant that the Prince could see his lover clearly. When Prompto quickly peeled off his sweater, Noct's gaze was directed from playful, sky-blue eyes to the lean expanse of his chest, freckled and toned and absolutely delicious.

“ _Fuck_ , Prom...look so good,” Noctis muttered, grinding his hips up, instinctively wanting to let his head fall back to fully absorb the sensations of pleasure, but also wanting to watch as the blond's golden torso undulated in front of him. He bit his lip and squeezed one of Prompto's impressive biceps, then dragged his splayed hand down, across a firm pectoral, a peaked pink nipple, down his flat stomach to his waistband.

“You're so desperate,” Prompto laughed breathily, one hand cupping the Prince's pale face, the other on the back of the sofa for support as he bounced slowly upon his best friend's hard groin. “It's only been five days...”

“ _You_ can talk,” Noctis uttered in a voice ever lower and gruffer than his usual tones. His planted his hand illustratively upon the solid bulge in Prompto's jeans, then sighed weakly in appreciation at the loud moan that he was rewarded with. 

The blond leaned down and gave the Prince a hard, wet smooch, gasping and then giggling as he was humped hard, and as if this was a cue, the kissing became violent, rushed, messy; groping hands began to scratch and pull, and words dissipated into hisses and grunts.

 

* * *

 

Ten minutes later, after hasty but still delightful mutual climaxes, they lay sprawled on the couch in the gloom, topless, flies open,and heaving for breath.

“So good,” Noctis murmured into his best friend's dishevelled hair. He nuzzled into the blond's scalp, exhaling hugely.

“...Still not there yet, huh,” Prompto replied hoarsely, chuckling. He lifted his head from the Prince's shoulder, and paused before giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

“Still not what?” Noct asked sleepily, beginning to fiddle with random damp strands of blond hair. “And why do you always do that? Hesitate before you kiss me? You know, when we're not actually... _doing_ it.”

“I...” the blond stuttered, caught by surprise at having been found out. “Well, I...guess maybe you might not _want_ me to kiss you. I have to make sure.”

“I will _never_ not want you to kiss me,” Noctis assured him, giving his lover's cooling, sweating body a fond squeeze. “Don't be an idiot.” 

“Anyway,” Prompto tutted, rolling his eyes exaggeratedly. “I was saying...I guess we haven't gotten round to the full monty yet.”

“...I think you would have noticed if I'd put my dick up your ass.”

“Oh, so I'm the one who's gotta be the girl?” the blond griped playfully. 

“Shut up. You know it's not like that. Fine. You do it to me. I don't care. I'm not scared of a little cock.” 

“'Little?!'”

The banter continued until the pair grudgingly separated and went to share a shower in Noct's oversized en-suite, leading to a second round of marvellously clumsy handjobs. By the time they had played video games for a few hours and eaten, exhaustion had well and truly taken over, and they collapsed into the Prince's bed, loosely cuddling, exchanging indolent kisses until they both fell asleep.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

_So hey who was ur Secret Santa? - P_

 

_What, no hey hows your day? Lol – N_

 

_Ah sorry dude I couldnt sleep thinking random stuff lol. Thought youd get this in the morning. Howd it go? - P_

 

_Crap – N_

 

_Aw sucks. When did you get back? - P_

 

_Hour ago. So tired – N_

 

Noctis waited for the usual jibe about his general sleepiness, but none came. Adjusting himself in the bath, sighing as hot water sloshed a little higher about his biceps, he sank a bit lower, soaking the long hair at the back of his head and lowering his heavy eyelids just enough that he could still read his texts. His heat-wrinkled fingertips moved languidly every time he replied.

 

 _I'll give u a backrub tomorrow hows that_ ( ˘ ³˘)* _\- P_

 

_Sounds awesm x – N_

 

 _This is us tomorrow_ {[(-_-)(-_-)]} …zzZZZ – _P_

 

_haha cant wait – N_

 

 _oh man its like 2am lol. Night sleep tight highness!_ ♡＾▽＾♡ - P

 

_You too xxx – N_

 

_Wait! Whos ur secret santa lol – P_

 

_theres a clue in the name. SECRET – N_

 

_awww dammit haha – P_

 

Noctis exhaled a massive, voluble sigh, and closed his eyes, enjoying the almost-searing heat of the bathwater, making his skin prickle and turn bright red. The diplomatic visit had incurred hours of travel time after going on far longer than anyone anticipated, and their royal convoy had not made it back to the city until gone 1am. Now, at 2.10am, Noctis was luxuriating in the hottest bath he could stand, only half-heartedly reminding himself not to actually fall asleep in there. He knew from experience that waking up half-drowned in a freezing cold bath wasn't much fun.

He dropped his phone on a black marble counter to the side of the tub, and placed both his cool hands under the water, internally melting with pleasure at the heat that thawed his fingers, invigorated blood throbbing through the joints. Distractedly he realised that his mind, usually somewhat cluttered with doubts and worries and irritants, was peaceably free of thoughts.

At least it _was_ , until his consciousness naturally went to what Prompto had told him – that he couldn't sleep. He imagined the blond in bed, blue eyes wide in the dark, restless. And immediately, that train of thought became somewhat tainted. Maybe Prom was touching himself. A bit of stress release to help his mind and body shut down for the night. A swoosh of water accompanied Noct settling ever further down in the bubbly bath, his shoulders underwater, his head back and his long black hair floating like an oil slick.

Scooping one hand between his legs for the comfort of it, he used the other to take a hold of his flaccid flesh and squeeze it temptingly. With his eyes closed and increasingly-rampant images in his mind's eye of Prompto molesting himself in bed, _right now,_ it didn't take long for his cock to fill out and stiffen, plump and water-warmed and quietly eager.

He imagined his best friend naked on his back, on top of his bed (never mind the cold temperatures), and...his legs spread. _Really_ spread. Noctis imagined he could see everything. And he was wet and prepared. _Gods_ , how easy...he could just crawl over him and take him. Maybe Prompto had been fingering himself, rough and fast and sloppy. And now he was begging, _pleading_ for Noctis to finish him off, just push in to his tight, slippery, burning hot-

“Ugh, fuck!” Noctis hissed with sudden harshness, gasping in a loud inhale as he abruptly climaxed, his legs bending and muscles twitching violently as the scalding pressure of his orgasm hit him, and he spent twenty delirious seconds groaning and grinding his desperate hips up into frothy water.

When he came round, his head buzzing in the silence of the en-suite and various parts of him shivering with effort and pleasure, he felt dizzy and exhausted. Allowing himself a couple of long, grounding breaths that tasted of the fruity steam of the bath, he hauled himself into a sitting position. Glancing down at the water, painfully aware that streamers of his own seed were now floating in there somewhere like bizarre prehistoric life-forms, he groaned and dragged himself from the deep tub in a deafening rush, his bare and reddened skin pattering slick sheets of water onto the floor and mat under his feet. 

Noct towelled himself off with the speed of eagerness to get into bed, tempered with the lethargy of physical weakness. He soon hooked his black fluffy dressing gown around himself for some token dignity, grabbed his phone and made his way out to his bed. He took the absolute minimum amount of time to turn off the black crystalline bedside lamp, and collapse onto the sinfully cool and supportive mattress. His final acts, pre-hibernation, were to cocoon himself tightly in his heavy duvet, sighing into the fabric with utter contentment, and to retrieve his cell for a final text. His head pulsed and his eyes watered in resistance as he thumbed at the small, bright screen.

 

 _Ur prob asleep. I just had a bath. Lets just say u were on my mind_ ^.~ _– N_

 

* * *

 

Prompto was panting out his own aftershocks, trembling and sweating on his bed when he heard the rude vibration of his phone on the bedside table. Swallowing a few times, absorbing the final full-body pulses of pleasure, he wiped his palm on his own stomach with a wince, and reached for the phone. Squinting at the bright screen in the dark, he chuckled dirtily at the message and quickly went to the camera app, flipping the screen and taking a photo of his own white-streaked and glossy abdomen. The streetlight right outside his open curtains offered just enough illumination to portray exactly what he had been up to. He wasted no time in sending the photo to Noctis, grinning to himself.

 

_Ditto. - P_

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

The Christmas party had been set for the 24th. In the interim, Noctis and Prompto spent as much time as they feasibly could together, although the Prince's schedule was as hectic as ever, and Prompto got his temp job at the chocolate shop, so they also had to work around his erratic and sometimes impromptu shifts as custom increased and the shops became frenetically busy over the festive period.

When they did see each other, they treated each other's physical tiredness and mental exhaustion with occasional back rubs, frequent snuggles (“Manly cuddles, Noct. _Totally_ manly.”) and most often, leisurely blowjobs. Their intimacy was taking an increasingly suggestive route too, hints and jokes now having morphed into blatant simulations of sex that still felt vaguely taboo, and which they didn't dare to discuss yet.

The first time it had happened, Prompto had just arrived at the apartment and was at the sink in the open-plan kitchen, getting himself a glass of water. By some strange instinct, Noctis had sidled up silently behind him, pushing his hips semi-playfully against the back of the blond's jeans. Finding no resistance, he had frotted cautiously against him, holding onto his best friend's slim hips tightly. In a minute, he had plucked open Prompto's fly and pulled him out, rubbing him lightly, just the way he liked it.

The Prince had ended up bending the blond over the counter, his weight unrelenting, and was humping hard and rough against Prompto's clothed backside, his own jeans also intact. His best friend had wheezed and whined and made tiny noises of shocked pleasure beneath him, reaching climax before him and spurting wildly all over the side of the black cabinets with a low gurgle of agonised bliss. It didn't take long for Noctis to reach the same state; when he was near the point of no return he had unzipped himself, yanked down Prompto's jeans and underwear urgently and squirted hot ejaculate across his bare, reddened ass cheeks, crying out hoarsely.

The next time, they had been rolling around on Noct's bed in their underwear, in broad daylight, kissing sloppily and emitting a series of groans and giggles. The Prince had ended up on his back with Prompto on top of him. Noct's legs were parted and squeezing his lover's waist mischievously between his thighs. After a moment of tense hesitation where they stared each other out silently, the blond hooked one of Noct's knees over his arm and planted his other hand firmly beside his neck, beginning to push with slow purpose against the brunette's barely-clothed backside. Neither said a word; they made less sound than usual, too nervous to voice pleasure in this new and intriguing situation. The room was silent but for the creaking of the bed with Prompto's increasingly quick and hard thrusts, and tight hisses and sighs of cautious, spine-tingling satisfaction.

The blond had lowered his weight, pressing down upon Noct's open body, his freckles marred by a hard red blush, and his eyes not meeting his best friend's. Noct, on the other hand, was staring up at Prompto, fascinated by the pulse in his throat, the powerful undulations and jerks of his whole body as he simulated penetration. Even the crazy twitch of his disarrayed hair, bouncing with every excited thrust, was mesmerising.

The Prince spread his legs a little wider, and the first real sound was uttered, a long whine from the blond. Noctis fumbled under Prompto's warm abdomen to palm himself roughly through his underwear, exhaling shakily with the immediate sharp throbs of pleasure, and the ooze of dampness into the fabric, heating his fingers. It didn't take much tugging at his own clothed cock for him to near a nerve-wracking peak. He started whispering urgently, and the blond finally met his eyes, blushing ferociously.

“M'close, f-feels good,” the Prince managed, his muscles tensing hard in anticipation of a overpowering release. To his shock and mild anxiety, he couldn't allow his legs to naturally move and close together as they usually would as he reached orgasm; his best friend's pounding hips and strong arm was keeping them apart. It felt scandalous, and thrilling, and infinitely erotic. Prompto's weight was pressing his pelvis down, preventing him shifting about in his pleasure. Panicking at the lack of control over his own climax, Noct started groaning frantically, high-pitched and desperate, and his head fell back, throat bobbing as he prepared to relinquish his orgasm to the blond. Prompto sat back a little, grasping Noct's other leg under his arm, lifting his hips and punishing his unyielding body with vicious thrusts.

“Ah _Gods_... _Prom_...ugh, fuck, _FUCK_!” Noct screamed hoarsely, growling out his anguish as he suffered the most powerful orgasm of his life, literally seeing silver-blue stars in his vision. He tried to writhe, desperately needing to buck and twist through his extra-long peak. His fingers raked at Prompto's bare shoulders, scoring prizes of damp skin under his nails. Only very distantly did he sense the lengthy, agonised-sounding whine from his best friend, who gave one last bruising push against his backside, shuddered hypothermically, and then joined him in squirting his release into his briefs, shivering and sobbing out his aftershocks.

Some time later, after they had recovered a little, they shakily turned to face each other on the bed where they'd both crashed out in exhaustion, after finally removing their cooling, soaked underwear. They didn't mention the fact that they'd basically practised having full sex again. They both just awkwardly chuckled, shared a few tired kisses, and wordlessly absorbed the intense affirmation in each other's eyes.

 

* * *

 

“So I got Gladio some of that tattoo cream for Secret Santa, ha! Supposed to stop them fading in the sun and stuff. That'd be okay, right? I couldn't afford a super big present,” Prompto shrugged, as he and Noct sat sharing a pizza in the Prince's apartment one evening the week before Christmas. Prompto's side was veggie, Noct's was a spicy meat feast. A festive kid's movie they both fondly remembered from their early childhood played on the massive wall TV, and all the lights were off.

Noct finished chewing his mouthful, hooking a stray string of lukewarm cheese into his mouth, before answering.

“I hope you got a huge jar of it. He's got more inked skin than you've got skin on your whole body. And you're not supposed to tell anyone, dork. I was kinda hoping you had me. Now I'm all depressed,” he teased.

“Aw, I don't need a reason to give you presents Noct! I'm gonna get you something cool anyway.”

“Hm,” the Prince shrugged, affecting apathy. “Better be something good...”

“Well, I guess you'll find out in a week...whoops,” Prompto exclaimed quietly, peering down at the gap between the couch cushions and feeling hesitant about going fishing down there for his AWOL olive.

“You messing up my pad?” Noctis glanced sideways, eyeing him with affectionate ire. 

“Ah whatever, if you weren't such a clutterbug Iggy would never have to come round here. He's always clearing up after your ass. _My_ place is spotless. _You've_ got goddamn chocolate pudding on your carbuncle plushie,” Prompto chuckled.

“I already explained that,” Noct pouted, raising an argumentative finger. “That was an accident. Years ago. And that toy has sentimental value so I wasn't gonna toss it out just for a little stain. If you're so good at cleaning up, move in here, take Iggy's job,” he said flippantly.

There was an instant awkward pause, a vacuum of silence, and neither of them said anything. Noctis had been kidding, but they both realised that the idea, as soon as he had voiced it, was inescapably brilliant. And it absolutely terrified them.

“......Ah, haha, no, I'm pretty sure the rent on this place is _literally_ a King's ransom,” Prompto laughed awkwardly, scratching his head.

Noct grinned, looking down at his pizza and shrugging with apparent carelessness. “Offer's there.”

“Yeah yeah, whatever,” Prompto waved him away, chuckling and picking up another slice of pizza, his heart racing feverishly. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmm...chocolate carbuncle...


	4. Chapter 4

 

Ignis was browsing a high-end jewellery shop near the centre of Insomnia on one of his rare afternoons off. Whilst he had personal errands to run, food shopping and various jobs to do, he had promised himself that his first port of call, and indeed his priority, was to find a Secret Santa present for his designation, Noctis. Although he had been very tempted to buy him something functional, perhaps one of those robotic vacuum cleaners or an expensive organiser, he grudgingly accepted that the Prince would be more appreciative of something that didn't remind him of housekeeping or his royal duties.

As he pondered pendants and rings, the newest range being an interesting motif of skulls and stars, his silent phone buzzed in his pocket. Retrieving it in one leather-gloved hand, he read the message and smirked, sighing as he was forced to remove his elegant glove to tap out a reply.

 

_Just arrived at palace gym. Noct was waiting for Prompto who just came out n gave him a big hug. They haven't seen me. I wanna laugh but theyre kinda cute - Gladio_

 

_You should take a picture. Blackmail purposes. - Ignis_

 

_You are one calculatin bastard – Gladio_

 

_Okay I got a pretty damn condemning one – Gladio_

 

_I was joking, you know. - Ignis_

 

* * *

 

“Check it out,” Noctis murmured, squeezing one of Prompto's warm, hard biceps after giving him a welcome hug. The blond batted him away, chuckling and blushing,

“It's nothing. Yours are the same.”

“Nah, you got serious guns. You training for something special?” Noctis teased, still proudly molesting his boyfriend's impressive muscles. 

“Never hurts to get a bit stronger. Bit faster,” Prompto said vaguely, shrugging. He smirked when he noticed the Prince eyeing the damp spots on his T-shirt, where residual water from his shower in the gym was seeping through. “My eyes are up here, dude,” he winked.

“Yeah, but your body's down here,” Noctis pondered, grinning crookedly. 

“So that's how it is...guess I'd better keep in shape if that's all you're interested in,” Prompto sighed, loud and mournful. He soon yelped as his best friend clipped him smartly round the head.

“Idiot. I love you. All of you.”

Noctis heard Prompto gasp, and in a seethingly-slow split second, he swore he felt every cell in his body freeze, his pulse congeal into dead heat, and his heart plummet to a stop at the shock of his words. 

“Oh, shit,” the brunette muttered. “I-” 

“Hey guys!” Gladio interrupted, casually strolling up and clapping the boys on their shoulders, apparently oblivious to the wide-eyed, mute stares they were giving each other. “Fancy seeing you here.”

 

* * *

 

By the time Gladio had finished chatting to them, passing on Ignis' finalised instructions for the party the following evening, the two boys' anxiety had quietened, if not actually dissipated.

They left the vicinity of the gym, and walked a few long and echoing black corridors towards the front entrance, passing nobody except staff members. Noctis and Prompto breezed past the guards, the blond only speaking to apologise for knocking one of them accidentally with the gym bag he had hefted over one shoulder. A rush of freezing cold air hit them, and the blond shuddered reactively, even though he was now wearing a voluminous purple puffer jacket.

Instinctively, as they stepped into the wintry December air of the main courtyard, Noctis hooked an arm about his best friend's back and hugged him gently to himself.

“Warm enough?” the Prince asked quietly. There was no breeze to steal the volume of his words, but he leaned in close to his boyfriend nevertheless. 

“Yeah! Yeah,” Prompto replied, sounding breathless. He gifted the brunette with a quick, dazzling smile, and they walked on in silence, nearing the front gates. 

“...You're not...freaked out by what I said are you?” Noctis asked in a whisper thirty seconds later, to address the obvious tension. He had to dredge up a monumental amount of bravery following the strained silence. Prompto abruptly stopped, and Noctis pulled back his arm cautiously.

“No, not...not like you think! I just...” he exhaled sharply, and looked adorably frazzled as he tried to articulate. “...I was shocked. And...well you know, maybe it's...not right...”

“Not right?” Noctis frowned, his visage of angry irritation almost completely masking his terror.

“You're a Prince!” Prompto hissed. “I know we're together, but...shouldn't you only be in love with...I dunno, some gorgeous Princess somewhere? Shouldn't you save those words for her?”

Noct's jaw dropped, and he stared, brows furrowed. Prompto immediately looked away, feeling guilty for inciting such a heartbroken look on his best friend's face.

“I...saved it for someone I love,” Noctis managed after a few seconds, appalled to find his throat tightened and his eyes threatening to water. “Are you saying you don't _want_ me to feel like that about you?”

“Of course I do, and I...love you loads too. Of _course_ I do,” Prompto sighed. “I just...I worry so much, Noct. I'm never gonna be allowed to stay with you. Not as your boyfriend, anyway. Maybe not even as your friend...”

“I'll keep you by my side no matter what it takes. I promise. Unless...one day you _want_ to leave. You might find some pretty girl of your own,” Noctis offered, with a feeble and bitter laugh.

Prompto shook his head vehemently. “Why do you think I've started training, Noct? I wasn't gonna tell you, but...I thought...if I could _work_ for you...be a guard, a soldier, even if I end up as a freakin' cleaner in the Palace bathrooms...then they couldn't send me away! I'd be near you. I'd have a _reason_ to be close to you.” 

The Prince was shivering now under the pearly sky, as they stood dwarfed by the vast citadel gates. His indigo eyes were boring holes into the blond, in shock and amazement in equal measure. 

“That's...the best idea I ever heard.” he murmured, raising his hands to clasp Prompto's jacketed upper arms, squeezing him.

“Right? I thought...well, even if you did end up marrying some Princess or whatever...we could still, maybe...see each other. Talk. Hang out, I dunno. I don't think I'd survive out there on my own, not with you forever stuck in here,” he said, gesturing at the oppressive majesty of the citadel behind them, and then looking down at the frozen, snowless ground, bemused.

“Let's do it,” Noctis nodded, giving him a slight shake, waiting for his best friend to look up and meet his eyes. When he did, Noct flashed him a rare, honest, toothy grin, and pressed a firm and eager kiss to his cold lips. He groaned in relief when Prompto relaxed instantly into the kiss, the blond physically sinking a little while he tilted his head to deepen the kiss. Fumbling with heavy coats and winter clothes, they tugged and stroked each other's torsos, tongues lapping in the hot, wet confines of their mouths, swallowing each other's breaths and sighs.

Near the Palace entrance, where he had detoured from the gym, Gladio snapped another photo and sent it to Ignis.

 

_False alarm. They kissed and made up. Had me worried for a minute there haha – Gladio_

 

_Thanks for checking. - Ignis_

 

* * *

 

“Can we try something later?” Noctis murmured very quietly in the otherwise silent stillness of his apartment that evening. They were tucked up on the sofa again, Prompto uploading his phone photos to the internet and Noctis not doing a lot except daydreaming and fiddling with his best friend's hair.

“Hm? Yeah,” the blond replied distractedly, eyes on the screen, thumbing through filter options. “A sex thing?”

Noctis chuckled warmly, tugging teasingly at strands of soft hair. Prompto hadn't used gel today, it was silky and sleek, and the Prince vastly preferred it this way.

“Yeah. Maybe if, I sort of...between your legs? You know...” 

“Sort of what? You're usually between my legs one way or another,” Prompto sniggered, meeting amused indigo eyes.

“I'll have to show you. Later.” 

“Later? Why not now?” the blond winked. 

“Aren't you busy?” Noctis asked flippantly, nodding towards the phone still clutched in Prompto's hand. 

“I guess I could take a break. My followers can wait. _I_ can't. I'm curious now. It's nothing... _too_ weird is it?”

“Would you say no if it was?”

“...No, probably not,” Prompto admitted with a shy shrug, before they both burst into laughter.

 

* * *

 

Prompto was gripping the solid bedstead with one slippery hand, desperately trying to prevent himself being forced clean off the bed by the vicious, powerful thrusts of the Prince who lay spooned behind him.

His palm slipping once more, the blond panted out loud, exhausted breaths and tried to re-adjust himself, but Noct's arms wrapped tightly around his waist allowed no leverage on the sweat-warm bed. Deciding to trust to his best friend's strength, he gripped the edge of the mattress instead, where his head was nearly hanging off the side, his hair bouncing crazily into his eyes with every push. With his spare hand, he frantically tugged at himself, panicked into a frenzied haste because he could sense Noctis getting close to orgasm with each long, stalled inhale, and the violent quiver of his tightening muscles. Not ten seconds later, the Prince's strained voice sounded out into the sex-heated bedroom.

“P- _Prom_...ah _shit_...fuckin' coming!” 

Noctis panted harshly into the back of Prompto's neck, the Prince's cock slick and punishing between his tightly-closed thighs. The blond whined as the Prince stilled behind him, biting down very hard on his trapezius muscle with a loud growl, and then squirted his release between his legs, soaking his shivering thighs. Barely managing to keep up, Prompto managed to hit a rushed and sharp release, yelling out in his painful climax, head falling back against Noct's, his hips trying to buck within the Prince's crushing hug. Writhing out the glorious agony, sobbing and groaning, Prompto finally wriggled to a stop, still holding himself loosely, and absolutely wiped out.

They lay wheezing noisily for breath, their faces glossy with sweat and their bare ribcages heaving with every inhale. Noctis grew soft between Prompto's relaxed thighs and soon merely panted into the blond's hair, swallowing often and nuzzling randomly. 

Eventually, Prompto moved to remove Noct's sleepy dick from between his legs, and rolled over with a hefty moan, face crinkled at the ache of his muscles.

“ _Shiiiit_ , Noct, that was intense. Why was that so tiring,” he laughed throatily, eyes half-closed as he snuggled closer to his boyfriend. 

“Are you hurt?” the Prince asked weakly, wiping dampness from his lips and wet hair from his eyes as soon as Prompto turned to face him. The blond gave a sticky-sounding laugh, and rubbed his bitten shoulder, tilting his head awkwardly to look at it.

“Think you drew blood, dude.”

“Shit, sorry.”

“And I've got dick rash on my legs now.”

“Oh...” the Prince muttered.

“It'll be fine when we do it for real.” 

“I – yeah, you want to?” Noctis asked cautiously. 

“Mm. If you do. Maybe this Christmas party will go as well as the Halloween one did,” the blond winked, before shifting on the bed and groaning at overworked muscles. “No more tonight, okay? I'm dead.”

The Prince huffed a little laugh, and pushed forward for a firm, warm, salty-tasting kiss.

“Love you.” 

“Love ya too, Noct.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

“You look cute. You're the most elfy elf I've ever seen,” Noctis murmured to the blond sitting lengthways across his lap on the sofa, who was wearing a green elf hat with bells. They sipped store-bought mulled wine with the lights low, waiting for the other two guests to arrive for the present swapping, a rather more low-key affair than the drunken Halloween party nearly two months earlier. Silver and red tinsel modestly bedecked the apartment, and a half-sized black tree glittered prettily in a corner, dressed in dozens of uniform red and white baubles. Noctis had been the one to organise and put up the decoration, and was feeling very pleased with himself at the result.

“What does _that_ mean, dude?!” Prompto laughed, after almost choking on his drink.

“Your pixie hair and freckles and cute nose. You're like, Elf Zero. Source of all elves.”

“Oh man, shut up Noct, you know I hate when you say I'm cute.”

“...You're...handsome?” the Prince offered.

“Better.”

“Sexy?”

“ _Much_ better,” Prompto turned to him, sniggering, and kissing him on the cheek. Noctis grinned and adjusted his own headgear, a red velvet Santa hat covered in silvery glittery stars. It was quietly and continuously shedding sparkles all over him, his couch, and Prompto's shoulder. He was about to shift under the blond's weight, when the man in question gave him another kiss; a harder, more insistent one on the mouth, letting out a pleased, eager little sound against his lips.

“Don't get me excited yet,” Noctis muttered grudgingly, pulling back. He felt the instantaneous stirrings of an erection and took a deep breath, playfully glaring at his best friend, who was affecting an innocent, 'Who, me?' expression. 

“'Yet.' I like that,” Prompto smirked.

As the blond settled back upon him Noctis groaned in comfort, feeling in all honesty a little sleepy, and looking forward to a quick get-together and an early night with his boyfriend. He had the next two days off from any sort of official duty (unless an emergency arose), and he intended to make the most of the time that he had.

“So...I've got an extra present. For you to open later when everyone's gone,” the Prince said as unobtrusively as he could.

“Hm? Ooh! Sounds kinky,” Prompto cooed, and Noctis tutted and chuckled.

“For once it doesn't involve any dicks.”

“Aww, damn,” the blond pouted dramatically.

“Dick stuff goes without saying.”

“I should hope so. I intend to start these couple of days as we mean to go on,” Prompto informed him, deadpan.

“Sounds like a plan.” 

The doorbell rang, and Prompto hopped off of Noct's slightly numb lap, the Prince feeling briefly bereft at the loss of comforting heat and weight upon his thighs. Letting the blond hare off to the front door, he stood sedately, stretched, and re-arranged himself for the guests.

 

* * *

 

“You do know that mulled wine is supposed to be drunk _warm_ , your Highness? And certainly _not_ chilled,” Ignis asked in a flat tone, eyeing the younger men pouring themselves two more glasses from the cold bottle in the fridge. The advisor sighed and rubbed his temples at the apparent omission in his education, whilst the Prince and his boyfriend looked at each other and shrugged.

“Tastes nice anyway. Like fruit juice,” Prompto offered, taking another sip.

Gladio patted Ignis on the back and addressed the two wine philistines. “Don't say any more. You'll give him an aneurysm.”

“Ah who cares, it tastes good either way,” Noctis postulated, earning a sweet grin from his best friend. “C'mon, let's do presents. I wanna see what everyone got.” 

Everybody settled around the living area, Noctis and Prompto back in their favourite spot on the couch, tucked up tightly together. For a few seconds the only sound was festive-patterned paper being unwrapped, with the muted jingles of Christmas songs on a music channel on the wall TV. 

“Gladio, this is exquisite. Thankyou,” Ignis was the first to raise his voice, to the Shield who sat opposite him on a matching black leather armchair. Unpacking the carefully-boxed, glitteringly-silver knife, he lifted it to the light, eyeing the blade and smoothly-carved handle.

“Limited edition. Very _very_ sharp, apparently,” Gladio shrugged, sipping his own wine and smirking.

“Superlative. Thankyou,” the advisor smiled, settling back in his chair to admire the handiwork.

“If it can chop carrots, I'd say it's functional,” Gladio chuckled gruffly.

“Looks sharp enough to cut freakin' diamonds,” Prompto goggled, staring at the luminous blade. “Kay Noct, yours now!”

The Prince was already holding his gift aloft, opening the jewellery box and making a small, deep noise of appreciation. “Ah, that's so cool, Iggy. Prom, look.”

He ushered the silver pendant, decorated with a tiny jet skull and pearl moon, into the blond's line of sight.

“Ahh, so _pretty_ ,” his best friend murmured, stroking the little charm appreciatively.

“Prom!” Gladio called out from across the room. “Nice one. I'd been thinking about getting some of this. Thanks,” he grinned, hefting the tub of tattoo cream aloft.

Noctis shifted awkwardly and murmured to his best friend, feeling Prompto's questioning gaze on him. “This is kind of...half of the present,” he said, with a meaningful glare. “The other part comes later.”

“Too much information,” Gladio retorted, snorting.

“Not like that! It's just...personal, is all,” Noctis shrugged. “This is just...yeah. Mini-present.”

Prompto continued unwrapping the heavy, lumpy item. Peeling off layers of over-taped paper, he picked at the adhesive and tore into it wherever he could, struggling to retrieve the contents.

“This is 'mini,' huh? Weighs a ton. And obviously you didn't want me to get it open till some time next year...”

Rolling his eyes, Noctis disengaged himself from the limbs of his boyfriend, stood to borrow Ignis' knife, and stabbed a few nicks into the wrapping for easier access.

“Problem solved.”

Ignis took back his knife, shaking his head regretfully. “Such an ungraceful christening.”

With some aid from the fresh tears, Prompto ripped off the remnants of paper, giving a triumphal, “A-ha!”

It was soon followed by a sharp gasp and a doe-eyed expression.

“Gods, Noct, there's so much...” he murmured, taking apart the bubble-wrapped, somewhat monstrous ball of camera accessories – lenses, memory cards, lanyards, and various random attachments.

“Hope it's okay. I got some of everything. I dunno if you even need any of that stuff but-”

Noct's anxious rambling was silenced by a sudden tight hug and a warm giggle into the side of his neck. 

“It's all perfect! Thanks Noct! You're the best,” Prompto continued to coo. Noctis endured the background applause from the two older men stoically, and when he was free from the delicious hug, he blushed into his wine, pushing one of his hands warmly into his best friend's.

 

* * *

 

When the front door of the apartment closed with finality a few hours later, Prompto clasped his arms around Noctis' waist from behind and sighed happily, leaning his head on the Prince's right shoulder. Noctis took the opportunity to pluck the festive hats from their heads and drop them on the floor. 

“That was fun,” the blond smiled.   

“Mm. Let's go to bed.”

Prompto burst out laughing, giving Noctis' body an affectionate bump with his own.

“How long you been thinking about that?” 

“I want to give you your present. The proper one.” 

“Mmkay. And the other thing?” He asked, lowering his splayed hands from Noct's slim belly down to the front of his jeans, rubbing gently.

“I'm gonna give you that as well,” Noctis murmured, trying to sound sultry, before letting out a throaty laugh and hanging his head. They wandered off to the dimly-lit bedroom, the Prince scratching his head and beginning to appear nervous.

“You okay dude?” Prompto teased, giving him a little nudge in the back, pushing him towards the bed. Noctis halted him gently.

“Fine. Uh...hang on a sec. Don't look.” Clearing his throat, Noctis glanced back over his shoulder as he retrieved a small, square object from the middle drawer in his bedside table, and then approached his best friend, holding the black velvet box out in front of him.

“Okay, you can look,” the Prince murmured, fidgeting with nerves. 

Prompto chuckled sweetly and removed the hands from his eyes, grinning. When he caught sight of the proffered box, he shrieked loudly and the hands immediately raised again to slap against his own mouth, eyes comically wide.

Noctis was briefly stunned and baffled, until Prompto's exaggerated reaction dawned on him. 

“No!! Shit, no, it's not that! It's not a...ah jeez...” He hurried, fumbling, to open the box and dispel his best friend's apparent horror. “Look, it's...”

Prompto calmed somewhat, his hands falling slowly from his mouth. He took a better look at the open box, and relaxed infinitesimally.

“It's...what's it for?” the blond queried in a quiet voice, picking up the plain and insignificant key, which was decorated only by a small black fob. “...A car?” he asked, perplexed. “Noct, you really can't-” 

“It's a key to here. My apartment. For you,” Noct told him, privately marvelling at how steady and calm his own voice sounded.

“I...for me?” Prompto asked breathlessly, staring at the small key. “To _live_ here?”

“Well, I...if you want. I thought...we're together, and I'm alone here, and you're alone at your house...and you _did_ promise you'd start cleaning the place for me...” he laughed huskily. 

“I promised no such thing, Noct,” Prompto murmured, a sparkle in his eyes as he continued to cradle the piece of metal. “Am I even allowed to do this? Did you ask permission?”

“Uh, sort of,” Noctis admitted, scratching the back of his head. “I mentioned it to my dad. That it'd be good for both of us. You're here all the time anyway, and you keep me sane. He doesn't know we're dating, but...I think he's probably worked it out. Either way, you've got his blessing. Sometimes I think he likes you better than he likes me,” he joked. “I'll get you a passcard and codes for the first floor and everything. And the security guys already know you, so...”

“The King's blessing, huh? I guess that'll do,” Prompto laughed, going oddly quiet before abruptly sniffing and slamming a hand across his eyes, his face falling as he sobbed. 

“Ah, shit...Prom,” the Prince swiftly uttered, promptly enclosing the blond in a tight hug. “You don't have to. Think it over, take your time. Like I said before, the offer's there. It's okay if you don't want to.”

The blond made a tiny, wet noise of affirmation against Noct's chest, nodding hard. A few shuddery, soaked breaths later, and he pulled back, having admirably reigned in his overwhelmed tears. Wiping his face harshly with his hands, he croaked out an apology and a wry laugh.

“Sorry. I'm happy. Honestly. We've only been dating like, six weeks, though, isn't it a bit...”

“Rushed? No. We might not have been dating long but I've been in love with you for years. Dork,” Noctis added fondly.

The blond nearly burst into tears again, but managed to choke back the sound, furiously scrubbing at his eyes, head down. His sticky exhales were mingled with embarrassed laughter.

“Oh Gods. Sure hope I haven't spoiled the mood,” Noct shrugged, smirking and rubbing Prompto's head affectionately.

“You scared the hell outta me with that ring box, Noct. _Never_ do that again,” Prompto chuckled weakly.

“Never?” the Prince teased.

“ _Noct_...” the blond poked him in the chest warningly.

“I didn't think. Sorry. You feel a bit better now?”

“Yeah. I...I can't think right now. It'll hit me properly tomorrow,” Prompto acknowledged.

Noctis nodded in understanding, and took his tear-damp hand, swinging it playfully. “Bedtime?”

His best friend laughed openly, nodding, his freckles creasing into new constellations. “Bedtime.”

 

* * *

 

They lay on top of Noct's bed, the black covers delightfully cool to the touch, facing each other and smooching slowly but eagerly. Completely unclothed, their knees bumped and their hands met and randomly twined together, only to disengage and continue to grip and grope.

“How we gonna do this,” Prompto muttered breathlessly, his breath dampening Noct's open and panting mouth.

“Dunno,” the Prince whispered back unhelpfully, using his hand to knead hard, rhythmic patterns in the strong muscle of the blond's thigh. The blond sighed and bumped his hips towards Noctis in response, grazing his abdomen with the moist tip of his prick.

“You got any stuff?” he murmured.

“Mm,” Noct replied, briefly turning and scrabbling at his bedside table, leaving Prompto feeling cold in the rush of air at his departure. Soon a small bottle of clear liquid was held in front of him, and he stared at it in thrill and trepidation. 

“You know how to do it?” Prompto whispered.

Noct flipped open the plastic lid with a thumb curiously, and shifted on the bed. “Fingers, right?”

“Yeah, uh...so who's-”

“Let's just go with it,” Noct instructed, closing the bottle again and leaving it to the side of the bed, then pushing his best friend on his back, mounting him, and grinding down hard whilst delivering biting, shivery kisses. 

“So you don't mind if-” Prompto managed to ask, when Noctis directed the action of his lips and teeth to Prompto's neck, suckling and nipping with infinite attention.

“No. I'm fine either way,” the Prince paused long enough to say, lowering one hand to gently encircle Prompto's cock and give it the tiniest, tickling pressure.

“ _Ah, fuck,_ ” the blond whispered, laying his head back to absorb the pleasure, and promptly groaning as Noctis started nibbling at his neck again. He fumbled across Noct's chest, plucking and tweaking at his nipples roughly, earning him little grunts and unconscious pushes of Noct's groin against the outside of his thigh. “Noct...”

“Shh,” Noct susurrated, easing himself down his partner's lean body to lap at his flat, freckled stomach, poking his tongue into his navel suggestively and making obscene noises of satisfaction. Prompto whined quietly and rested one hand on the top of Noct's silky head, thumbing through his fine silver-black hair briefly before gently trying to push him further down his body. After a minute, the Prince finally acquiesced, grinning against Prompto's belly and then moving down and taking hold of him, toying gently with his shaft.

Aware that Prompto was very sensitive and couldn't handle any tight or prolonged pressure on his cock, Noctis ran his fingertips up and down the swollen flesh, before blowing gently at the tip, something he hadn't tried before.

“Ah, _Noct_!” Prompto suddenly yelled urgently, tapping him on the head and then pushing at him. Noctis pulled back like he had touched fire, immediately apologising.

“Sorry, I should've asked...Prom, I-”

“It's okay...oh _jeez_ ,” the blond gasped, cupping himself protectively. “No, I just...that was really close. Way too good,” he laughed coyly. 

“...Can you go twice?” Noct asked conspiratorially.

“...Yeah...yeah, course...” Prompto assured him, and then pondered briefly. “...Yeah, go on then.” 

Noctis pressed his lips against the meat of his partner's cock, and spoke slowly, in a voice husky and low. 

“Any special requests?” He thumbed across the soft crease of Prompto's thighs with both hands and nosed at the quick pulse in the flesh in front of him while he awaited an answer. After a small, but noticeable pause, the Prince glanced up. “Tell me.”

“Uhh...” Prompto began, face twitching into an uncomfortable expression. “Maybe, could I come on you?”

“Yeah, sure,” Noctis nodded, having no issue with the suggestion. He lipped at the warm, stiff flesh before him, then spoke again. “Where?”

There was a considerable pause, in which the Prince busied himself with his oral ministrations. The silence thrummed with awkward anticipation.

“......Face?”

“Mmm,” Noctis agreed, inadvertently humming into Prompto's turgid cock, leading to a harsh, shaky breath and wriggle from the blond above him.

“Gods Noct, blow me again,” Prompto asked, looking down and urging Noct's head back into position at his tip, groaning loudly in relief when his best friend started blowing cool air over the plump, damp head again, circling him lightly with his fingers and tending to him as gently as he could.

Very soon, the blond's abdomen was undulating as he tried not to thrust upwards, his breathing noisy and ragged, his thigh muscles shuddering and clenching either side of Noct as his body prepared for release.

“ _Ah...ahh Noct_ ,” the blond wheezed, spine curving and his movements becoming jerky and shivery. “Pull back, pull back!” Red-faced, a look of anguish of his elfin features, Prompto struggled onto his knees, grabbing Noct's shoulder and dragging him into place in front of his cock, as he took hold of himself and masturbated feverishly.

Noctis stayed vigilantly still, eyeing the swollen cock in front of him with heady expectation, panting as he waited for the inevitable release. Prompto's fist became a blur in front of him, the wet slaps of his hand on slippery flesh a wild rhythm, until it suddenly stopped, Prompto cried out hoarsely, and Noct winced and gasped as he was soaked in warm fluid, tasting it, smelling it, and feeling it pour like hot rain down his face.

Compulsively licking away the warm seed on his lips and around his mouth, Noctis looked up at Prompto, seeing a smear of semen in the fine dark hair of his fringe, feeling glad that none had gotten in his eyes.

Prompto fell back to sit upon his heels, groaning and trembling, still holding himself loosely. When the blond opened his eyes to look at Noctis again, he whimpered at the sight.

“Oh _man_ that would make a sweet photo,” he wheezed, laughing, his cheekbones and chest shimmering with perspiration.

“Should I clean it off?” Noctis asked, only half-jokingly.

“Uh...yeah, might get uncomfortable. Thanks for that, dude,” Prompto said bashfully. The Prince waved away the gratitude, swiping some tissues from beside his bed and doing a quick, reasonably good job of cleaning himself up. 

“Return the favour?” he asked laconically, extending his index finger to Prompto's parted lips and slipping it inside, sighing weakly when his best friend got the hint and lapped at the digit, before deep-throating it with a soft moan. Noctis panted urgently and palmed himself at the sight.

With a small _pop_ , Prompto pulled off and smirked.

“Whatever you need.”

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter. Happy Holidays, mortals!

 

Without being prompted, Noctis went to the head of the bed and lay down, watching his partner crawl over him, smirking with fiendish innocence. Sitting on the Prince's abdomen, Prompto backed up to grind his backside slowly against Noct's rock-hard erection. The brunette hissed and frowned at the sensation, hands blundering down to Prompto's thighs and squeezing and rubbing distractedly. In less than a minute, he had to grasp tantalising, swivelling hips to stop him moving.

“Don't tease, I'm already...”

“Kay,” the blond nodded, leaning down to smooch him briefly.

“Try and...try and get yourself ready again,” the Prince suggested, although he knew that both of their refractory periods were reliably short.

“Won't take long with you looking like this,” Prompto said with a huff of laughter, moving back down the bed with slow determination, and finally ending up between Noct's legs, suckling at a random spot of flesh under the head of Noct's straining prick.

Blowing out a long breath through pursed lips, Noctis swallowed and closed his eyes, enjoying the slow, tortuous suction that his best friend soon applied to the base of his cock. His attention was alerted when he heard the click of the plastic bottle from earlier, and quickly raised his head in time to see Prompto giving him a questioning glance, Noct's stiff, blood-hot member firmly in his mouth, and his thumb over the top of the lubricant bottle.

“Yeah...yeah, okay,” Noctis nodded, licking his lips, feeling his heart race at the sudden cognisance that _he_ was the one going to be penetrated. Despite his genuine acceptance of the idea, it wasn't something he had tried by himself, and the proposition was still daunting, as was the fear of potential pain. Nevertheless, he was prepared to try it at least once, and wasn't about to back down.

Prompto sat back, gently nudging apart Noct's legs and running a few caressing fingertips up between his cheeks, torn between staring at the virgin territory under his fingers, and at the Prince's dilated eyes, the visible pulse in his pale throat, and the ribs that flashed with every rapid breath.

“You absolutely sure?” the blond whispered, pausing.

“Mm, do it. But – go slow, okay?” Noctis asked, his cheekbones inking red with increasing self-consciousness.

“Right. Relax, Noct. Go on, lay down,” Prompto commanded him, and the Prince acquiesced, head on the pillow, but eyes watching his best friend's progress. He was surprised to see Prompto get down on his elbows again to use his mouth, but was soon shocked into realisation when the blond hooked his hands under his thighs and started pushing them up, kissing and licking haphazardly towards his entrance.

Noct found himself covering his eyes with one hand, warring to stop his hips instinctively trying to shuffle away from Prompto's assiduous mouth. The words to stop his best friend were on the tip of his tongue but he bit them back, merely swallowing his mortification and grimacing as the blond lapped and licked nearer. When Prompto hit his target, Noctis let out the huge breath that he wasn't aware he had been holding, and his free hand scrabbled on the duvet. His partner was holding his thighs up easily, and applying warm, wet, beguiling pressure to his entrance. He truly couldn't decide whether it felt incredible, or repugnant.

Just when he was about to finally call out for a halt, Noctis sensed Prompto pull back and felt, with an almighty relief that almost made him laugh, a slippery, cool finger against him instead.

“ _Shhh-it_ ,” the Prince hissed, squirming at the feeling but far more relaxed about it than he had been with his boyfriend's tongue.

“All good Noct?” the blond asked, his voice low and cautious.

“Yeah...yeah,” the Prince replied in a voice even huskier than usual. He felt the breach, and willed himself to relax, getting goosebumps at the sensation of Prompto inserting his entire finger, pushing in and out slowly. The blond's freckled face was adorably open, awed and intensely focussed at the same time. It didn't hurt, but it was certainly a brand new and slightly bewildering experience.

There was more of a burn, still not painful, when Prompto pushed in another wet finger alongside the first, infinitely carefully. Letting his legs fall further apart, feeling strangely calm, Noctis waited, becoming accustomed to the process.

“Touch yourself a bit Noct. In case it...”

The blond didn't need to elaborate. The Prince understood, gripping himself and keeping himself primed in anticipation of the next step. He let out a tight grunt when Prompto pushed in his third finger, and he twitched his hips, breathing harder, to accommodate it. As the fingers pushed in, achingly slowly, he pumped himself in tandem, maintaining his excitement and gradually allowing the tight stretch and unusual internal pressure to morph into something pleasurable. The press against his insides became a stimulus for his prostate, the stretch gave his body something to clench around, working the muscles and increasing the blood-flow to his already impressively stiff and swollen erection.

After a few minutes, Noct's breath had become shallow and rapid, his eyes heavy. He stroked himself, the extended attention on his cock causing it to weep and twitch constantly.

“It's good?” Prompto asked him hopefully, even though he was already staring in surprise at Noct's obvious arousal.

“Yeah. Yeah, it is,” Noctis said honestly. “Are you nearly...”

The blond flashed a grin. “Already there, no worries. This is super hot. You're so tight...” 

“ _Shit_ ,” Noctis murmured to himself, feeling slightly overwhelmed and resting a hand over his eyes again.

“I'm gonna go for it,” Prompto told him, slowly pulling his fingers free and patting his best friend on the thigh. He judged the angles briefly, and then retrieved a plump pillow from the head of the bed, scooting it underneath Noct's hips and raising him up. Slicking himself up efficiently, he groaned quietly at the sight of Noctis wet and spread for him, and nudged forward on his knees, holding his cock. Licking his lips, he guided himself forward, gasping loudly as he pressed inside, sliding all the way in and then sobbing in disbelief.

Noctis squirmed slightly, panting, his hands immediately fumbling down to his partner's shoulders, encouraging him to get closer. The blond leaned down, shifting his knees a little and creating a more comfortable position for the Prince. Wheezing out tight exhales, Noctis swallowed repeatedly, closing his eyes and trying to acclimatise. He squeezed Prompto's muscled shoulders, partly for an anchor, and partly to prevent the blond moving just yet. 

“Noctis?” came the low whisper. 

Noctis couldn't help but laugh at the use of his full name, which happened almost never with his best friend. The action caused a twinge of pain deep inside him and he moaned, frowning, unable to wriggle away from the sharp throb of discomfort somewhere in his abdomen. He belatedly starting tugging at his cock again, relieved to find it still tenderly sensitive, hot and swollen with excitement. 

“Gimme a minute,” he said throatily, and Prompto nodded fondly, staying as still as he could.

“You feel amazing Noct. _So_ tight. Like...burning. Incredible.”

Noct shook his head weakly at the praise, not knowing what to say, too distracted by the rock-solid heat inside of him. 

“Move a bit,” he croaked.

Prompto obliged, pulling out and pushing back in with a luxurious sigh, eyelids lowering and his mouth opening, his expression one of peaceful ecstasy. Noct whimpered and held his breath, frowning in anguish and pulling harder at himself, twisting under the head. He was stunned to experience a delicious feedback loop, every pulse of pleasure in his cock contracted his muscles around Prompto and reverberated a sort of euphoric pressure back to his penis. The blond's constant slow movements teased him relentlessly, sometimes full and hard and almost comforting inside him, sometimes slipping all the way out and threatening him with nothing.

“Feels good,” the Prince uttered, feeling strung out and breathless in spite of not having particularly exerted himself. “Faster.” 

“Demanding,” Prompto laughed. He was practically glowing, awe and affection in his face, a rosy blush all over his sweetly-sweating body. He obeyed, quickly pumping his hips in a speedy rhythm, looking down at the point of entry and swearing to himself, tingling at the sound of his hipbones slapping against the pale, but rapidly reddening, flesh of Noct's body.

“ _Ah...ah fuck_...” Noct seethed, the hand that wasn't yanking at himself starting to claw at Prompto's shoulder and pull him closer, seeking his warmth and weight. His best friend obliged, pushing in closer, not quite able to reach him for a kiss. Still, the Prince was comforted, and allowed himself to urge closer to orgasm, the deep pulse of it in his core growing exponentially. He was almost more surprised than he was aroused, although he could have sworn he had never been so fucking hard and hot in his life.

“ _Prom faster_ ,” Noctis hissed, his pale face contorted into gorgeous agony. Prompto gazed down at him even as he began pounding into him, gasping for breath and a sheen all over his sex-heated skin. He glanced to where Noct was frantically masturbating, his hand and cock a dark and slippery-looking blur. The blond started to feel extended, crushing muscle contractions around his own cock, and pushed even harder to make sure Noct didn't squeeze him out, fighting deliriously against his boyfriend's blood-hot, supple body.

As the Prince's deep contractions became more frequent, his breath became shaky and stuttered, his legs starting to grind on either side of Prompto's waist. The blond felt wet, heat-wrinkled fingertips gouging at his shoulder, could _feel_ the damp heat rising from the writhing, gasping Prince beneath him, impaled on him in a delirium of pleasure.

Noctis finally opened his eyes, and Prompto saw shock and fear. Before he could question the shivering brunette, Noct started begging, indigo eyes wide and pleading. His skin was glistening and his hair was plastered over his forehead like he had just exited a hot shower. 

“ _Faster Prom I'm gonna come_!”

Prompto heard the hitherto unknown panic in Noct's wonderful, husky voice, and decisively began fucking him as quickly, as wildly, as thoroughly as he could. Muscles all over his over-worked body were beginning to ache when the Prince stiffened beneath him, head smashing back into the pillow. The brunette squirmed in silent agony for a second, and then roared deafeningly, eyes open, despairing in his pleasure as he clamped down with brutal strength around Prompto's cock, trapping him in a near-crippling stillness. The blond whined in relief as Noctis came, what appeared to be a tortuously lengthy and intense climax. Hot shots of semen jetted against him, all over Noct, slipping down the side of his abdomen onto the bed, pooling on his chest whilst the Prince yelled, his voice loud, hoarse, and almost hysterical. Veins throbbed in his throat, his face was bright red. 

Exhausted, but seeing the end in sight, Prompto sucked in air and smacked into his partner as hard as he could, quickly reaching his own peak. Gritting his teeth, he keened out a long and pained cry, forcing himself forward to the hilt, revelling tremulously in the bath of burning liquid he was squirting into his boyfriend. 

He came down slowly, feeling dizzy and truly as if he might pass out. Pulling out in one quick move, he heard Noctis squeak in pain and immediately crawled up to lay next to him, stroking the Prince's soaked, feverishly-hot face and giving him a sloppy kiss in apology. The brunette groaned vaguely and twisted to face him, pawing at him and shivering. With an arm that was buzzing with the effort of his exertion, he hugged Noct close and nuzzled his wet face indiscriminately.

After five minutes the Prince was finally calming down, allowing Prompto to cradle him. He finally summoned the strength to speak, muttering against the blond's cheek.

“That was...fucking... _uggghh_ ,” he sighed, looking utterly wasted.

“Agreed,” Prompto whispered back, randomly kneading and squeezing Noct's cooling body. “That looked...uh...powerful. I'm almost jealous,” he laughed.

“Wasn't it good for you?” Noctis asked, managing a smirk.

“Dude. I can't even. You feel like freakin' heaven.”

Noctis raised an eyebrow, then burst out laughing, not knowing how to respond to that. “I'm...glad?” 

“Let's swap next time. You looked like you were going into orbit.”

Noctis laughed again, the fading tired flush of his cheeks now replaced with a sweet red of embarrassment. “It was...unbelievable. Never felt anything like it. It was nice, having you...uh...well, you know. It felt good,” he blushed. “It wasn't too much for you?” he added, mindful of Prompto's unusual sensitivity.

“It was crazy intense. But good. I could feel you everywhere, rather than just in one place, you know? Maybe that helped. Anyway, I'm so glad. It could've gone _really_ badly...” 

“It was great. But...”

“Hm?” Prompto asked, kissing the tip of his nose.

“I need sleep. Like, yesterday.”

“Same here. Chat later?”

“See you then,” Noctis grinned, half-heartedly smearing away the voluminous mess on his body with a handful of tissues, and then settling with Prompto into a deep, shattered slumber.

 

* * *

 

“I think that's the last of 'em,” Prompto said, standing up and straightening his back with a groan. A few distinct joints popped loudly in the relative quiet of the apartment. Outside the closed blinds, muffling snow floated down across Insomnia in the obsidian night, the powdery flakes strong enough to settle and form a silent, ice-cold blanket.

“You travel pretty light,” Noctis laughed, eyeing the concise collection of cardboard boxes now stacked and strewn across his living room floor.

“I'm super low-maintenance!” Prompto shrugged, giving the boxes a proud appraisal, but still not quite feeling up to unpacking them yet.

“Let's do it in the morning,” Noctis suggested, reading his mind. “Food's nearly done.” Ignis had brought round a pre-prepared three-course dinner for the both of them to celebrate the house-warming, and the main course was nearly heated through.

“Yeah, I think that's enough work for one evening. Jeez, Noct, I can't believe it. I'm really...” he trailed off, looking around the familiar but suddenly somehow alien apartment, scratching his arm self-consciously.

“Yeah, you're really here. Feels right,” the Prince told him, giving him a fond nudge.

“Yeah,” Prompto grinned, nudging him back and flashing his thousand-watt grin. “Feels right.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love feedback :3


End file.
